Returning to the Scene of the Crime
by angelic-fruitcake
Summary: RJ This takes place after Rory has just gotten back from Washington, so get ready to see the sparks FLY! Just when she is ready to tell Jess the truth, an accident changes everything. Literati.
1. Royal Questions

Ch 1: Royal Questions  
  
(Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my story, it's my first fan fic after all! This is only the first chapter and I swear there'll be more to come, as fast as my little hands can type that is! Anyway, this is my version of season three. It starts the day after Rory got back from Washington. Dean is still in Chicago however for a few more days. ENJOY!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, zilp, nada, zero, no matter how hard I wish. So please don't sue me!  
  
[Open at LORELAI'S house, RORY is studying in the kitchen, LORELAI walks in the back door carrying a pile of shopping bags]  
  
LORELAI: I am the Queen of Shoes! Bow down to me!  
  
RORY: [Looking Up] Are you crazy?  
  
LORELAI: No, the birds flying around my head are just part of my natural mystic. I call the yellow one Jerry.  
  
RORY: How nice, but I am still not moving one inch.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, come one! It'll be fun, like we're cowboys or something.  
  
RORY: Ok, 1: I'm studying, 2: I have no idea how you even managed to relate cowboys with royalty and 3: You cannot possibly be Queen.  
  
LORELAI: And why is that, Miss 'I-just-insulted-my-mother-by-telling-her- she-could-never-be-queen-and-now-I'm-regretting-it-because-I-just-realised- I'd-be-princess-and-get-first-pick-at-all-the-cute-page-boys'. Huh?  
  
RORY: Well, considering you are already Queen of Coffee, Pizza, Donuts, well all pastries as a matter of fact, toe socks, curling irons and practically everything you've ever touched, I doubt that even you could carry it off.  
  
LORELAI: Hmm.is it the workload? Cause I was just gonna get you to do it anyway and besides.ooohh!  
  
RORY: What?  
  
LORELAI: I see what this is! The jealousy fairy lives, the jealousy fairy lives!  
  
RORY: I see your medication isn't working as expected your highness.  
  
LORELAI: Ooh, a title, I like it. Yet doesn't have the same authentic kick as a daughter bowing down to her poor delusional mother.  
  
RORY: If I bow will it shut you up?  
  
LORELAI: Me likely your thinky.  
  
RORY: Fine, but this better earn me some kind of caffeine related prize. [RORY BOWS] Happy newly appointed Shoe Queen?  
  
LORELAI: Very insolent, rebellious princess child. Now, as the Shoe Queen, I demand the beheading to begin!  
  
RORY: Good, now I will return to the enthralling world new advances in modern day technology, while you, my dear, can now survey the town for victims wearing the twenty billion and one crowns you now possess.  
  
LORELAI: Very well then. [Walks out of room then comes rushing back] Oh no! I take it back!  
  
RORY: What back?  
  
LORELAI: My Queenship! And shush dictionary girl, it is a world. Don't you realise that my curls are being seriously dented right not? I mean, 20 billion crowns I could balance easily, but twenty billion and one? Aaarggh! What was I thinking? I'll just have to resign!  
  
RORY: What? And disappoint all your loving fans? I mean the toaster just made the long trip down the bench for the jester auditions, and believe me, that is one Lord of the Rings like mega journey for an appliance with no legs.  
  
LORELAI: Fine, but the day I develop a hunch is the day the beheading begins! [Walks off]  
  
RORY: [sigh] I knew the mother ship forgot someone.  
  
[Opening Credits, OPEN ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE, DINNER]  
  
EMILY: I still cannot believe that retched woman would do that to me, after all the dedication I've invested into that club and she still has the nerve to pull something like that.  
  
LORELAI: Not another tea scandal is it mother? I don't know if I could take it again. I distinctly remember the catastrophe of March had me so upset I couldn't leave the house for days. Or wait, was it that I was laughing so much that I couldn't leave the house in fear that everyone would witness my kidneys explode? [Looks thoughtful] Eh, potato, poe-tah-toe.  
  
EMILY: Really Lorelai, how can you think of your kidneys at a time like this? This goes beyond some petty tea incident. I can't let her get away with this, excuse me while I make a call, will you. [Emily Leaves]  
  
LORELAI: Hmm, I wonder what that was all about. Wait! Let me use my super human listening devices I like to call ears and find out for myself. [Predends she can hear EMILY] Oh, what's that? You accepted a dirty fork? Mother, now I understand! My how atrocious, I hope she gets life in jail for this!  
  
RORY: Mom, shhh.it could be something important  
  
LORELAI: Rory, it's okay. Now that I know what's going on I will personally see that every single knife is personally cleaned my Mr. Sheen himself. My, just the though of my mother eating without her gold plated cutlery set is beyond me! [Stands Up] I call for justice! JUSTICE! [RICHARD comes in]  
  
RICHARD: Lorelai, please keep your voice down, your mother is on the phone trying to sort out some absurd cutlery incident at the DAR the other day. [Rory drops her fork]  
  
RORY: You're kidding right?  
  
RICHARD: No, that deplorable Mrs. Watkins was responsible for the luncheon the other day and it seems as though your grandmother specifically advised her of the suitable dish washing detergent to use. Yet, as it turns out, Mrs Watkins settled for some second grade solution and it turned into quite a fiasco. Your mother said she hasn't seem so many dirty forks [Lorelai drops her fork] since our holiday to India and.I'm sorry, is there something wrong with the cutlery? You girls seem to be dropping them an awful lot. Maybe Estelle used a little too much polish the other day.  
  
RORY: Oh, no grandpa, the cutlery's fine, it's just umm.well Mom just brought some new hand cream which I'm beginning to see is now a little greasy, maybe not quite as much as the movie but.so yeah, I guess you understand.  
  
RICHARD: Oh, of course, I see.  
  
LORELAI: [To RORY] Important huh? Oh well, your psychic mother will now be accepting donations, thank you very much. [EMILY returns, LORELAI pretends to be sympathetic] Oh mom, I just heard the news, terrible, terrible shame it is. To witness such event must scar you for life.  
  
EMILY: What in good heavens are you talking about? You make it sound as though someone died.  
  
LORELAI: Didn't someone? I mean I think I may have just lost a year of my life, but hey! The sacrifices you need to make for a few cutlery anecdotes. You see, there was this Priest, a Rabbi and a duck and they were.  
  
RORY: Mom.[ LORELAI sees Emily glaring at her]  
  
LORELAI: Ooh, stern face. Moving on then. Wow, look, dinner!  
  
EMILY: So anyway, Rory, tell us about your trip to Washington.  
  
RORY: Well, there's nothing really to tell, but the conferences were really good. I mean, I think I now know more about George Washington and his eating habits than any other human being on the planet, but other than that.  
  
EMILY: Oh come now, I'm sure they had some wonderful day trips organised for you.  
  
RORY: Actually.  
  
LORELAI: Uh Mom, I think we already covered this.  
  
EMILY: What do you mean covered this? So far all we have talked about is cutlery and the eating habits of an American President. Surely you can recall the very small conversation to which you were supposedly taking part in. I'm sure your father can tell you. Richard? [RICHARD is reading a newspaper]  
  
RICHARD: Oh yes of course.  
  
EMILY: Thank you, now Rory, you may continue.  
  
RORY: Umm.sure. Well.  
  
LORELAI: No Agent Emily, it's just that I think we HAVE already covered this. As if you can recall, you interrogated my poor young daughter for three hours the minute she arrived home from Washington two days ago. Which severely cut into out ice cream time and sent Rory, not to mention myself into some kind of freaky Narcoleptic daze.  
  
EMILY: Oh Lorelai, I was simply checking up to see if she had a good time.  
  
LORELAI: No Mom, checking up is not inquiring about what kind of salt someone uses on their dinner while in the presence of a US senator. So as I said before, I think, we have already covered this.  
  
RORY: Mom, it's okay really. I mean, it was very good salt. Nice and white and.uhh.crystalised.  
  
EMILY: Lorelai, really, I don't know what has gotten into you, I was simply wondering if anything had changed.  
  
LORELAI: Well, besides the fact that we used our super brains and managed to build a time machine in order to alter Rory's time in Washington, nope, sorry Mom, I think Rory managed to get out every possible detail about Washington out over the phone. [RORY can see LORELAI is getting upset]  
  
RORY: Mom.  
  
LORELAI: What! [RORY looks away hurt] Oh babe I'm sorry, I just.God! Nothing's ever gonna work out for me is it?  
  
RORY: Dad?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah.  
  
EMILY: Who Christopher?  
  
LORELAI: No Mom, the other man who impregnated me when I was sixteen on my balcony! The other man who promised to be a family with me and Rory who just discovered his girlfriend was pregnant and ran off to be by her side. No not Christopher! And for the last time, I think we've already covered it! [Leaves, RORY follows]  
  
RORY: So.thanks for dinner Grandma, I guess we'll see you next week.  
  
EMILY: Oh dear, Richard, what are we going to do?  
  
RICHARD: Yes, of course dear, whatever you wish. [EMILY looks over at RICHARD reading a newspaper]  
  
EMILY: Oh for goodness sake! [EMILY snatches paper off him]  
  
[CUT TO LORELAI'S JEEP]  
  
RORY: So, tonight, do you want to.  
  
LORELAI: No.  
  
RORY: Are you sure? Because.  
  
LORELAI: No.  
  
RORY: Okay, but if you ever want to, you know I'm.  
  
LORELAI: I know.  
  
RORY: Okay. [LORELAI and RORY drive in silence]  
  
LORELAI: [Quietly] Thanks babe.  
  
[Cut to INDEPENDENCE INN, KITCHEN]  
  
SOOKIE: [Sorting through vegetables] Uuhh! Where's that parsnip when you need it? [LORELAI walks in]  
  
LORELAI: I know, that's what I'm always saying! Unreliable to its last root it is.  
  
SOOKIE: Oh honey there you are! So tell me! How's Rory? How was her trip! Now I'm not going to press or anything but I do quite enjoy giving, and receiving for that matter, small little random gifts that may or may not be from our capital city.  
  
LORELAI: Oh that's right, souvenirs! But, by golly, I seem to have forgotten where I placed them. If only I had some kind of brown caffeine related substance to jog my memory.  
  
SOOKIE: Here! [Shove a cup of coffee into LORELAI'S hand] Gimme! Gimme! Gimmee! [LORELAI hands her a present] Ooh! Washington Honey! Now I can ad it to my 'Honey from across the Globe collection!'.  
  
LORELAI: Honey from across the globe?  
  
SOOKIE: Yeah! On our honeymoon I managed to coax Jackson into throwing away half his clothes so my honey could go in his suitcase.  
  
LORELAI: The sacrifices you need to make for preservatives, huh?  
  
SOOKIE: So anyway as we went through customs, they thought that Jackson's bag was unusually heavy and so they stopped us to check through our bags.  
  
LORELAI: And your guilty face helped a lot right?  
  
SOOKIE: Well, I can't help it if my 'oh my god I'll be so embarrassed if they find all that honey face' is the same as my 'husband's hiding illegal drugs in his bag' face. But anyway, all's well that ends well! I got to keep my honey after all. [Looks at LORELAI'S hands] What's that?  
  
LORELAI: Oh this? [Holds up a statue] This, my dear, is a state of the art Washington monument replica, purchased for the purpose of humiliating our dear friend Michel each and every day for the rest of his natural born life.  
  
SOOKIE: Ooooh dirty! But how'd you convince Rory to buy Michel a present?  
  
LORELAI: I just told her it was a present for me, which it is in a way.I mean how can anyone not benefit from having the power to humiliate a helpless man? [LORELAI lets out an evil laugh as MICHEL enters]  
  
MICHEL: I am glad to see nothing is out of the ordinary, but maybe if you have time between being a complete nincompoop and your so called normal self, you have a delivery out front. [LORELAI hands him his present] What is.? Oh dear God! [LORELAI leaves, SOOKIE laughs] You put her up to this you evil cook woman didn't you?  
  
SOOKIE: No, but I'm sure it will go lovely on your desk. [Laughs again]  
  
MICHEL: Oh, you can laugh now, but you just wait until you find all your honey with a suspicious poison inside of them!  
  
SOOKIE: Eh, you wouldn't know where to find them anyway!  
  
MICHEL: Wouldn't I? [MICHEL leaves]  
  
SOOKIE: What? Oh!.Don't you dare! [Runs out after MICHEL]  
  
[Cut to INDEPENDENCE INN, LOBBY]  
  
LORELAI: Ah Kirk just the man I didn't want to see! How are you to.[ LORELAI sees SOOKIE chasing after MICHEL with a spoon]  
  
SOOKIE: [In background] Get back here Michel! [They run into the kitchen and you hear smashing sounds]  
  
LORELAI: [To herself] Might be time to redecorate the kitchen after all.Anyway, what can I do for you Kirk?  
  
KIRK: Well Ms Gilmore  
  
LORELAI: Please, call me Edna.  
  
KIRK: But your name's Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Ah, maybe to you simple town folk. But how do you know it's true?  
  
KIRK: It says it on your name tag.  
  
LORELAI: Eh, details details. Continue.  
  
KIRK: As I was saying, I, as part of the UPS branch of Stars Hollow would now like to present you with a custom made package, to which we have shown round the clock care, dedication and support towards.  
  
LORELAI: Support hey? I knew my package had been sneakin' booze again!  
  
KIRK: As a qualified members of the UPS, we strive to maintain the utmost.  
  
LORELAI: Ok, Kirk? Seriously, if you say one more word of that hideous speech, I will take it upon myself to murder you!  
  
KIRK: But I'm working.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, well in that case I'll be sure to kill you in the most mail related way possible. And believe me, I know some tricks with packaging tape that will make your head spin. So I'm only going to say this once in the nicest way possible; Kirk, hand over the damn box! [LORELAI grabs box and opens it] What the hell? Oh Taylor is dead!  
  
KIRK: He is? Well when I saw him he was looking quite well. I should go give my regards to his family. [KIRK leaves]  
  
LORELAI: What? No Kirk.jeez. I swear that man get stupider by the minute.  
  
[CUT TO Sidewalk, LORELAI and RORY and walking along with coffee]  
  
LORELAI: Uniforms! Can you believe it? I mean I have always prided the inn employees for their slobbish looks and now Taylor goes and does something like this. Aaargh! I just wanna squeeze and peanut shaped head of his!  
  
RORY: What's wrong with uniforms? I mean they could be cheery.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, honey these go beyond cheery. I mean God! Look at them.How will I ever be able to take myself seriously again! [Holds up a shirt with a picture of a smiling tree on it]  
  
RORY: I don't know, I think they have pizzazz! [RORY reads of shirt] 'Independence Inn, looking after your best INN-trests'. Could be the slogan of the new millenium. Printed world wide! I see hats, T shirts, coffee cups. [Drinks her coffee and makes a face] Speaking of coffee, why exactly haven't we gone to Luke's? I mean it's been three days since I got home and I was kind of looking forward to drinking something other than this instant crap.  
  
LORELAI: Instant crap? Blasphemy my child! I mean, come on, coffee is coffee right? [Takes a sip and forces a smile] See?  
  
RORY: Wow! I didn't think it was truly possible but I seriously think your nose just grew.  
  
LORELAI: Really? Hmmm.must be something special about this coffee then.  
  
RORY: Seriously though Pinocchio, why don't you want to go to Luke's? You're not still fighting are you? [LORELAI looks down] Come on Mom, it's been ages. Yoko Ono and the Beatles didn't even manage to stay mad for this long.  
  
LORELAI: What do you mean? We've just been busy. I mean we'll go to Luke's tonight.  
  
RORY: Really?  
  
LORELAI: Of course, and if not tonight, then next year. Either way, we'll go to Luke's, although in both options you'll have to drag me in kicking and screaming.  
  
RORY: You can't be serious. Kicking and screaming? What about if you lose both your legs and suddenly wake up one morning to discover you're a mute?  
  
LORELAI: Then I will go in there on my own free will, that is I will allow you, through means of my attorney, to drag my lifeless and coffee deprived corpse into the diner.  
  
RORY: Aaargh! You're impossible.  
  
LORELAI: I know! Why with all my beauty and wisdom, how can an angel like me be possible?  
  
RORY: You should listen to yourself one day, I mean do you even realise what you've said until it comes out of your mouth?  
  
LORELAI: Hmmm. [Looks thoughful]  
  
RORY: Never mind. I've got to get home anyway, it's getting late and I've got homework to do.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, really late, don't you just hate it at night when the sun is bright and cheery. But hey, you must be tired, with it being [Gasps] Three o'clock and all.  
  
RORY: Quiet you, I'm going now. See these shoes, they're walking away! [Walks down the street]  
  
LORELAI: [Yells after her] Na uh! They're boots cause 'those boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do. One of these days, those boots are gonna walk all over you na na na na. [Suddenly stops singing when she sees Luke take out the trash and sighs] Suck it up Gilmore.  
  
[CUT to LORELAI'S House, KITCHEN]  
  
RORY: Mummmm! [Half of Rory is in the fridge]  
  
LORELAI: What? [Runs into the Kitchen] Oh my God! The fridge ate you again! Bad Fridge!  
  
RORY: Ha ha. Anyway, I don't know if you've noticed but we don't have a single shred of food left in the house.  
  
LORELAI: What are you talking about? [Looks in Cupboard] There has to be something.hmmm.lint, dust, dead spider.aHA! A loaf of bread! We can make sandwiches! How can you say I'm not a great provider? [Throws bread to RORY]  
  
RORY: [Looks at bread and throws it to the ground] Ahhh! Now Mom, I know I'm not at Harvard yet but I'm pretty sure that bread doesn't normally have a freakish green fuzz on it.  
  
LORELAI: Oh you're so fussy.  
  
RORY: So can we go to Luke's now?  
  
LORELAI: If by Luke's you mean Doose's, then yes.  
  
RORY: Mom.  
  
LORELAI: Oh I'm sorry, are you still talking? Because by my estimations, we should be halfway down the street by now.[Walks out]  
  
RORY: Arrghh! [Throws her hands up and follows]  
  
[CUT to outside Doose's, RORY and LORELAI are staring at a sign]  
  
LORELAI: Closed? Since when is Doose's closed? When Taylor's mother died he even stayed open.  
  
RORY: Oh didn't you hear? Taylor had a conference out of town about canned good preservation, isn't coming back till tomorrow.  
  
LORELAI: And you couldn't tell me this back at the house because.  
  
RORY: Must have slipped my mind.  
  
LORELAI: Funny about that.  
  
RORY: Yeah.Oh hey! I just thought of something! You have money, I have an empty stomach and coincidently, Luke's, which has food, is within walking distance.  
  
LORELAI: What a coincidence.  
  
RORY: Yeah, God must be looking down on us today. Come on.[Starts dragging LORELAI towards the diner, but she pulls away]  
  
LORELAI: Rory, come on, we've talked about this!  
  
RORY: Yes, we have and you agreed to be taken to Luke's kicking and screaming, so that's what we're doing! Now start yelling and flailing your legs around like a madman missy!  
  
LORELAI: But.  
  
RORY: Uh uh! Move!  
  
[LORELAI and RORY walk over to Luke's and stop for a moment, before RORY nudges LORELAI to open the door.]  
  
LUKE: [Looks up and avoids looking at LORELAI who sits down at a nearby table, Rory walks up to the counter] Rory! Hey, how was your trip?  
  
RORY: Really good! Well aside from being shacked up for six straight weeks with a girl who insisted on recording all our conversations in the unlikely event that we were being spied on, so yeah.  
  
LUKE: Huh.sounds, a little too conspiracy theoryish to me.  
  
RORY: Sounds like you've got a firm grasp of the english language there Luke.  
  
LUKE: Yeah, well, y'know me. So, what can I getcha?  
  
RORY: Uh, just the usual plus an apple pie and some buffalo wings.  
  
LUKE: You gonna eat all that? I mean I've seen you eat before but.  
  
RORY: It's for my mom too. She's right over there you know. [Points to LORELAI hiding her head behind one of the menus]  
  
LUKE: Oh really? I didn't notice.[Looks away] Well, I guess I'll get your order. [Walks off]  
  
RORY: [sighs and turns around where she is mobbed by Babette, Miss Patty and Kirk] Whoa!  
  
BABETTE: Hey sugar, give Babs a hug! [Squeezes Rory] How was you're trip?  
  
KIRK: Did you meet George Washington?  
  
MISS PATTY: Kirk honey, George is dead.  
  
KIRK: How am I meant to believe that? I was told by a reliable source that Taylor had passed away this morning yet instead I discovered he was simply out of town.  
  
BABETTE: Well maybe if you had asked Patty or myself then.  
  
[RORY sees this as her chance to escape as she realises they could be there for a while and sits down next to LORELAI]  
  
LORELAI: Why, Rory dear, you seem to have lost your groupies! Here, let me call them over for you.HEY.[RORY covers her mouth]  
  
RORY: [Giggle] Shhhh! Although I appreciate being a highly recognisable rock star, I swear to you I will jump the next person who asks me about my trip. I mean seriously. [JESS comes over and hands them their food] Hi. [Looks down]  
  
JESS: Hey.um so how was your trip.  
  
LORELAI: Oh look Rory, now's your chance.  
  
JESS: Huh?  
  
RORY: [To LORELAI] Shhh!  
  
LORELAI: Oh nothing, Rory just wants to jump you that's all.  
  
JESS: Huh.Really? [JESS raises his eyebrows and smirks] Well you'll just have to get in line then. [Walks away]  
  
RORY: Mum! God!  
  
LORELAI: God?! Where? [Looks around and RORY glares] Oh come on, I'm funny, you should be mad at him anyway. He's the one that told you to get in line. Huh! Us Gilmores were born to push in!  
  
RORY: Too late.  
  
LORELAI: What do you mean too late? Ah! Are you pregnant again? I don't want to have to raise another one of your unwanted children in the basement.  
  
RORY: Come one Mum, be serious.  
  
LORELAI: Yahoo?  
  
RORY: Argh! Fine! I give up! [Walks out of the Diner]  
  
LORELAI: Rory? [Gets up and Follows]  
  
CUT TO outside LUKE'S DINER  
  
LORELAI: Wait.Rory where are you going?  
  
RORY: Nowhere! I don't deserve to go anywhere! In fact I should go live in a crater on the moon I'm such a bad person. I mean I always hated those girls who would do that to their boyfriends. I mean, I couldn't believe how they could be that horrible and now it's like POOF it's me.  
  
LORELAI: Honey slow down. What are you talking about? You're not a bad person, just a little confuding when you speak so fast.  
  
RORY: I kissed Jess.  
  
LORELAI: Holy mother of God. Jess Jess? I mean that little satan reincarnation up there?  
  
RORY: Yes! [Puts her head in her hands then looks up] How can I tell Dean? It would kill him!  
  
LORELAI: C'mon babe, it's alright, just tell him the truth. That it was a mistake and meant nothing, then after all the murdering and swearing, you'll make up and everything will be fine again.  
  
RORY: That's just it though, I don't think it was a mistake. It wasn't as if I suddenly fell over into his lips, I mean I grabbed him like a hooker for God's sake.  
  
LORELAI: Julia Roberts would be very proud, but Rory, you've got to make a decision though, sooner rather than later.  
  
RORY: That's it? All those times I don't need help you turn all Dr Phil on me, but now I'm in the middle of a meltdown and it's up to me?  
  
LORELAI: Well, If I had to decide for you, it would be easy. But I want you to be happy and if becoming the underworld's girlfriend does that for you then I won't stand in your way. Okay? [RORY nods] Alright, well I'll see you at home then. [Kisses RORY on the head then walks down the street]  
  
[RORY looks thoughtful then gets up and goes back into the diner]  
  
To be continued.  
  
Yay! First chapter is over with! Hope you like it and I swear all the action will take place in the next few chapters, this is just to start off with! Hoorah! So please read and review and remember Greenday and Placebo ROCK! Thanks heaps! 


	2. Guess That Line's Pretty Long, Huh?

I Guess That's a Pretty Long Line, Huh?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, zilp, nada, zero, no matter how hard I wish. So please don't sue me!  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON GILMORE GIRLS  
  
JESS: Hey.um so how was your trip.  
  
LORELAI: Oh look Rory, now's your chance.  
  
JESS: Huh?  
  
RORY: [To LORELAI] Shhh!  
  
LORELAI: Oh nothing, Rory just wants to jump you that's all.  
  
JESS: Huh.Really? [JESS raises his eyebrows and smirks] Well you'll just have to get in line then. [Walks away]  
* * * * *  
  
RORY: I kissed Jess.  
  
LORELAI: Holy mother of God. Jess Jess? I mean that little satan reincarnation up there?  
  
RORY: Yes! [Puts her head in her hands then looks up] How can I tell Dean? It would kill him!  
  
LORELAI: C'mon babe, it's alright, just tell him the truth. That it was a mistake and meant nothing, then after all the murdering and swearing, you'll make up and everything will be fine again.  
  
RORY: That's just it though, I don't think it was a mistake. It wasn't as if I suddenly fell over into his lips, I mean I grabbed him like a hooker for God's sake.  
  
LORELAI: Julia Roberts would be very proud, but Rory, you've got to make a decision though, sooner rather than later.  
  
RORY: That's it? All those times I don't need help you turn all Dr Phil on me, but now I'm in the middle of a meltdown and it's up to me?  
  
LORELAI: Well, If I had to decide for you, it would be easy. But I want you to be happy and if becoming the underworld's girlfriend does that for you then I won't stand in your way. Okay? [RORY nods] Alright, well I'll see you at home then. [Kisses RORY on the head then walks down the street]  
  
[RORY looks thoughtful then gets up and goes back into the diner]  
  
CUT to LUKE'S DINER continued  
  
RORY: [Looking around nervously then walks over to LUKE] Hey umm Luke, do you know where Jess went?  
  
LUKE: Why? What'd he do this time?  
  
RORY: Oh no, nothing like that. It's just I.umm.need to ask him something about a book.  
  
LUKE: Oh, well sure. He's upstairs, and while you're at it can you tell him to get his ass down here?  
  
RORY: Sure [Walks up the stairs]  
  
LUKE: [To himself] Jeez, he thinks if he works for one minute it constitutes for a lifetime of breaks.  
  
CUT to outside LUKE'S APARTMENT  
  
RORY: [Twisting her hands nervously] Alright just open the door Rory, I mean this is what you want right? [RORY smiles to herself] Yeah, I guess it is. [RORY reaches for the doorknob]  
  
[Suddenly the door is opened and RORY stares back at JESS and a blonde haired girl kissing. RORY goes unnoticed for a minute, tears forming in her eyes, until they finally break apart. JESS raises his eyes to RORY]  
  
JESS: Rory.  
  
SHANE: Huh? [Turns around and sees RORY]  
  
RORY: [to Jess] Guess that line's pretty long huh? [Runs out down the stairs]  
  
CUT to LUKE'S DINER  
  
[Luke stares at RORY as she runs out]  
  
LUKE: So, I take it the book was good. [Looks over at JESS who comes running out] What the hell have you done now? [JESS looks at LUKE with a look that says 'don't ask' and runs outside. LUKE looks outside through window as JESS catches up with RORY and grabs her wrist, but she pushes him away]  
  
CUT to SIDEWALK  
  
RORY: Don't touch me! [RORY manages to wrestle out of his grip]  
  
JESS: Rory, what the hell's wrong?  
  
RORY: Oh I'm sorry, should I explain? I mean I thought it would be obvious, but then again you're probably still reeling from what looked like one hell of an exciting time upstairs. I mean god! You'd think that. [JESS cuts in]  
  
JESS: Why do you even care?  
  
RORY: What?  
  
JESS: I mean why does it even matter to you?  
  
RORY: It doesn't.  
  
JESS: Then why are you acting like this?  
  
RORY: Like what?!  
  
JESS: [sarcastically] Jeez, I don't know, you seem like your regular sunshiney self to me. I mean ever since I came back you.  
  
RORY: Get over yourself, because if you think this has anything to do with you and your little Barbie doll up there then you are stupider than I thought you were.  
  
JESS: Barbie huh? So that would make me Ken right? [RORY glares back] Don't quite have the height thing going for me huh? No wait, that would be Dean's specialty, among other things.  
  
RORY: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
JESS: Well the guy's gotta be perfect to snag the town princess right?  
  
RORY: Go to hell! [RORY walks off, then turns back] You know what? He is perfect! And unlike some people I know he's.he's  
  
JESS: He's what? Safe? Because heaven forbid that you'd take a chance for once in your life!  
  
RORY: Reality check Jess. I already took a chance, maybe you should look in the mirror and do the same. [Walks off]  
  
JESS: Whatever. [turns around and starts to walk back to the diner when he hears a crash and turns around] Rory!  
  
[JESS runs over to RORY who lays unconcious on the road, as LUKE comes out of the diner to see what the noise was. JESS picks up RORY and holds her in his arms, trying to wake her up]  
  
JESS: Rory c'mon! Luke! Call an ambulance!  
  
LUKE: Why? What happene.[sees RORY] Rory! Jesus! [runs back to the diner]  
  
JESS: [wiping away tears] I'm sorry Ror, I'm sorry.  
  
[Zooms out to reveal JESS holding RORY in the middle of the street while people crowd around]  
  
CUT to LORELAI'S HOUSE  
  
[Phone is ringing and LORELAI comes running down the stairs in a robe from the shower]  
  
LORELAI: [Answers phone] Hello, you have reached the extremely annoyed soaking wet world of Betty, and her erotic tales. What's your name sailor?  
  
LUKE: Lor?  
  
LORELAI: I'm sorry, our company only employs women with the name Betty, or Bettina as long as they have extremely large.  
  
LUKE: Lorelai, just shut up a minute okay? I've got to tell you something.  
  
LORELAI: Oh my God! Your coffee hasn't run out has it?!  
  
LUKE: No, it's Rory.  
  
LORELAI: Rory's run out?  
  
LUKE: No, look Lor, I think you better come down to the hospital  
  
LORELAI: Why? Oh my God Luke! What happened? What happened to Rory?  
  
LUKE: Look Lor, just meet us at the hospital alright?  
  
LORELAI: No! She's my daughter, I want to know NOW!  
  
LUKE: Lorelai you have to understand.  
  
LORELAI: Don't give me any of that I have to understand crap! I want to know why the hell Rory is in the hospital!  
  
LUKE: Okay.Rory got hit by a car.  
  
LORELAI: [gasps] Oh my God!  
  
LUKE: She was leaving the diner and Jess said she wasn't looking when the car came round the corner.  
  
LORELAI: She's going to be alright though, isn't she?  
  
LUKE: I think it's best if you just come down here Lor.  
  
LORELAI: O.okay [in tears Lorelai hung up the phone and ran out to the car, still in her robe and drove to the hospital]  
  
LORELAI: [to herself in the car] It'll be okay, it'll be just fine.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Well I hope you guys liked it! I promise next chapter we'll find out what state Rory is in, although it's probably obvious, as well as some J/R/D action! Ahh! This is so fun! REVIEW pretty please with sugar on top! 


	3. When Your Senses Are Out Of Whack

When Your Senses Are Out Of Whack  
  
Well guys, this is the third chapter of my FIRST STORY EVER! I hope you've liked it so far and THANKS heaps to those who've reviewed so far. Just for a recap, Rory has just come home from Washington and made her decision to go after Jess. Yet, when she goes to see him, he's with Shane and she runs out in a fury. Jess follows and he questions Rory about why she is so concerned with him, but Rory doesn't admit anything and walks off, where she is hit by a car. Lorelai has just left for the hospital.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, zilp, nada, zero, no matter how hard I wish. So please don't sue me!  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON GILMORE GIRLS  
  
LUKE: Okay.Rory got hit by a car.  
  
LORELAI: [gasps] Oh my God!  
  
LUKE: She was leaving the diner and Jess said she wasn't looking when the car came round the corner.  
  
LORELAI: She's going to be alright though, isn't she?  
  
LUKE: I think it's best if you just come down here Lor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
CUT to HOSPITAL  
  
LORELAI: [Comes running in down the hall] Rory! Rory! [approaches LUKE] Luke! Where is she!  
  
LUKE: Down the hall, room 221. The doctor should be already in there. [LORELAI runs off down the hall and bursts into one of the rooms. LUKE follows and sits down outside the door, with his head in his hands]  
  
CUT to RORY'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
LORELAI: Rory!  
  
[LORELAI looks around the room and gasps. RORY is lying in her bed sleeping, connected to an IV and a few tubes, a doctor is looking over her. Upon hearing LORELAI gasp he looks up]  
  
DOCTOR: Ms Gilmore is it? [LORELAI in a daze simply nods] Hi, I'm Stephen Newton, Rory's Surgeon. I . . .  
  
LORELAI: Surgeon?! Wh.what does she need a surgeon for? I mean surgery always ends bad, haven't you ever seen ER? Oh my God! [beginning to cry]  
  
DOCTOR: Ms Gilmore, I assure you the surgery went fine, now if. . .  
  
LORELAI: Went fine? You mean she's already had an operation?  
  
DOCTOR: Yes, she was taken to the OR as soon as she arrived, she was unconscious at that point and we couldn't determine just how much damage had been caused until be operated.  
  
LORELAI: And?  
  
DOCTOR: And considering the impact, the damage isn't too bad.  
  
LORELAI: Isn't TOO bad? [laughs] A little tip Doc, when you're dealing with neurotic mothers who've just found out that their child was hit be a car, never use the phrase 'too bad', k? Just tell me what's wrong for God sake!  
  
DOCTOR: Ms Gilmore, why don't you take a seat? [LORELAI sits down] Now, as I was saying considering the impact of the accident, the damage isn't too bad. There was some minor internal bleeding, but during surgery we managed to put a stop to that.  
  
LORELAI: That's good right?  
  
DOCTOR: We believe so, but Rory will need to be under observation for a couple of days to make sure there is no clotting or relapses. Aside from that, majority of her injuries are simply cuts and bruises. You should be very grateful for such an outcome Ms. Gilmore. [LORELAI just nods, looking at RORY] Alright, well I'll leave you to it. Rory's anesthetic should wear off soon, and I'll be back a bit later to check her meds. Call the nurse's station if you need anything.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. [DOCTOR walks towards the door] Oh and Dr. Newton, umm, thanks. [HE simply nods and then leaves]  
  
[LORELAI sits down beside RORY and squeezes her hand]  
  
LORELAI: Well Gilmore, quite the predicament you've got yourself into huh? [trying to smile through her tears] I mean, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, don't run out in front of moving vehicles. [Looks at RORY, who is still sleeping] Not so funny huh? [RORY still doesn't move] Yeah well, I'm not gonna lie to you, that hurt. But don't worry, I'm sure in the long run everything will be okay. [Looks at RORY and smoothes down her hair]  
  
LORELAI: [Quietly to herself] Yeah, everything's gonna be okay.  
  
CUT to HOSPITAL CAFETERIA  
  
[JESS is sitting alone at a table staring at the wall when LUKE walks up behind him]  
  
LUKE: Jess? [JESS doesn't seem to hear him] Jess?  
  
JESS: [Still not glancing away] What? [LUKE walks around the table and sits down next to him]  
  
LUKE: How are you doing?  
  
JESS: Fine.  
  
LUKE: Really?  
  
JESS: Yep.  
  
LUKE: Are you sure? I mean this is hard on me too, y'know. [silence] It's okay is you're not fine Jess.  
  
JESS: Okay then, I'm very fine.  
  
LUKE: [Warily] Jess, be serious.  
  
JESS: [Finally looking up] No! You be serious! What else do you want me to say? I mean according to you I can't be fine, so what else is left?! Fabulous? Wonderful? Spectacular?  
  
LUKE: No, but if you're upset you don't have to pretend that you're not.  
  
JESS: Yes I do! [Pushes his chair back and stands up] Because if I start feeling upset then I'm just going to go insane, 'coz I know it's my fault that she's lying in a damn hospital!  
  
LUKE: Jess, it's not your fault, it was a fluke accident.  
  
JESS: Not it wasn't! I mean, every time I'm with her it's like, BAM! She ends up in hospital! And every time all I can think about is how somehow it should have been me lying there instead of her. [Tears form in his eyes]  
  
LUKE: Jess c'mon. . .  
  
JESS: Y'know what? I.I'll see you later. [Grabs his jacket and walks out]  
  
[LUKE sighs and puts his head down on the table]  
  
CUT to RORY'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
[Timelapse: LORELAI is now asleep, leaning her head on RORY'S bed and it's now dark outside. RORY'S eyes begin to open and she looks around panicked for a moment then sees LORELAI]  
  
RORY: [Quietly] Mum? [LORELAI begins to stir] Mum? [LORELAI wakes up lifts her head]  
  
LORELAI: Hey babe! How are you? How do you feel?  
  
RORY: Like I've been hit by a car.  
  
LORELAI: Wow, how very observant of you, no wonder you're Harvard bound.  
  
RORY: Yeah.[RORY'S eyes flutter close for a second and she opens them again with tears in her eyes] Am I going to be okay?  
  
LORELAI: [Squeezing her hand] Of course honey. Us Gilmore's never give in! We're like superman's invincible, sexy cousins.  
  
RORY: No offence though Mum, that's a lovely dream and all, but I think some new costumes may be in order if we plan to fight crime.  
  
LORELAI: [Looks down and realises she's still wearing her robe from her shower] You may have a point.  
  
[Silence ensures, and LORELAI and RORY stop and listen to the beeps of her machine]  
  
LORELAI: This is all your fault you know that.  
  
RORY: Huh?  
  
LORELAI: I mean, it was very inconsiderate timing on your part to go and get hit by a car when I was in the shower. You wait until you're older and your daughter gets hit by a car, and you see how you like it when you have to race out the house in just a robe.  
  
RORY: You're right, next time I'll ring ahead everytime I decide to cross the. . .wait a minute, just a robe? You're not wearing any underwear?  
  
[LORELAI and RORY stop and look at each other]  
  
LORELAI and RORY: Ewwwwwww!  
  
[There is a knock at the door and LORELAI and RORY look up as LUKE enters]  
  
LUKE: Hey guys. Rory.  
  
RORY: Hi Luke. [To LORELAI] Is he meant to be this pale?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah Luke, what's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost.  
  
LUKE: Shut up Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Wow! [To RORY] Can't you just feel the love in the room.  
  
[RORY tries to laugh but a pained look comes across her face]  
  
LORELAI: Whoa, Rory are you okay? I mean I know I'm no comedian but I didn't think my jokes were that painful.  
  
RORY: Ha ha. Don't give up your day job. But if you do, try and take up a career that involves pain killers will you.  
  
LUKE: Okay then, well I'll see you guys later.  
  
LORELAI: Wait you're going now?  
  
LUKE: Yeah I've gotta go check up on Jess, he left a while ago and besides, I never officially closed the diner so God knows what Kirk is doing. Bye. [LUKE leaves]  
  
LORELAI: Bye, thanks Luke. [once LUKE leaves] Speaking of the Devil himself, how'd things go with Jess?  
  
RORY: Don't you mean how'd things not go?  
  
LORELAI: I take that as a bad sign.  
  
RORY: He's seeing someone and I was stupid enough to think that he actually liked me! I can't believe I actually thought about breaking up with Dean, after all he's done for me. And you know what? He makes me happy and he deserves my full attention.  
  
LORELAI: Are you sure about this honey? I mean I would rather have both my legs broken before I'd want you to go out with Jess, but if staying with Dean is just a way to convince yourself otherwise you should know it's not fair to Dean and it's not fair to yourself.  
  
RORY: No, this is what I want. I love Dean and he loves me. That's the way it should be.  
  
LORELAI: And you're certain?  
  
RORY: Yes, absolutely.  
  
LORELAI: Okay good. [sigh of relief] So I can go back to hating Jess now?  
  
RORY: Yep.  
  
LORELAI: Good! Well, seeings though I missed lunch because of you, I'm going to go see if I can raid the old lady's dinner in the next room. [LORELAI gets up and opens the door to leave] Oh and Rory. . .  
  
RORY: Yeah Mum?  
  
LORELAI: You made the right decision.  
  
RORY: I know. [LORELAI leaves]  
  
RORY: [trying to reassure herself] I know.  
  
CUT back and forth between BRIDGE and RORY'S HOSPITAL ROOM.  
  
[JESS sits over the bridge, his legs dangling over the edge staring down at the water. RORY lays down and stares up at the ceiling]  
  
To be continued.  
  
Ooohhhh! Forgive me! I know nothing medical like, except needles, coz GOD DAMN I hate needles. Well I hope you liked it, I'll put up the next chapter REALLY soon, but until then REVIEW pleeeeeaasssee !  
  
In the next chapter Dean comes home and stuff! Oooooh! The tension builds! 


	4. Back To Normality

Back to Normality  
  
Well guys, this is the forth chapter of my FIRST STORY EVER! I hope you've liked it so far and THANKS heaps to those who've reviewed so far. Just for a recap: After returning from Washington, Rory decides to tell Jess how she feels but, Gasp! Shock Horrror! She's hit by a car after finding him with Shane and is rushed to hospital where she chooses to stay with Dean. Quite the confused little girl isn't she?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, zilp, nada, zero, no matter how hard I wish. So please don't sue me!  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON GILMORE GIRLS  
  
LUKE: No, but if you're upset you don't have to pretend that you're not.  
  
JESS: Yes I do! [Pushes his chair back and stands up] Because if I start feeling upset then I'm just going to go insane, 'coz I know it's my fault that she's lying in a damn hospital!  
  
LUKE: Jess, it's not your fault, it was a fluke accident.  
  
JESS: Not it wasn't! I mean, every time I'm with her it's like, BAM! She ends up in hospital! And every time all I can think about is how somehow it should have been me lying there instead of her. [Tears form in his eyes]  
  
* * * * *  
  
LORELAI: Are you sure about this honey? I mean I would rather have both my legs broken before I'd want you to go out with Jess, but if staying with Dean is just a way to convince yourself otherwise you should know it's not fair to Dean and it's not fair to yourself.  
  
RORY: No, this is what I want. I love Dean and he loves me. That's the way it should be.  
  
LORELAI: And you're certain?  
  
RORY: Yes, absolutely  
  
* * * * * [CUT to RORY'S HOSPITAL ROOM]  
  
[LORELAI runs through the door singing and opens the curtains]  
  
LORELAI: Home, Home Home, you get to go HOME! La la la. . .[Turns around and sees an old man in RORY'S bed] Holy Mary mother of Jesus! Rory?  
  
OLD MAN: I get to go home? Really?  
  
LORELAI: Ummm. . .you may need to check. . .with the. . .ummm. . .I have to go now. [Runs out of room]  
  
[OPENING CREDITS]  
  
[CUT to RORY'S NEW HOSPITAL ROOM]  
  
[LORELAI comes running in through the door and bursts open the curtains to reveal a blinding light]  
  
RORY: Aaahhhh!  
  
LORELAI: [mumbles] Right room, thank God! [Screams] Aaaaaahhhh!  
  
RORY: Why are you screaming?  
  
LORELAI: Because you were screaming and wait.why were you screaming?  
  
RORY: Because in your mad dash to open the curtains you seemed to forget the existence of your offspring over in this bed here. And now it seems as if she may never be able to see again.  
  
LORELAI: Ah, pish posh! Oh, and remind me, before I forget, why there is and old decaying man in your room.  
  
RORY: Well, Grandma came down. . .  
  
LORELAI: Ok, already not liking this story.  
  
RORY: So she saw the size of my room and after a word with the hospital staff Voila! I have shifted to the Deluxe Hospital Suite 2000, complete with massaging bed, headrest and marble ensuite.  
  
LORELAI: [Frowns] Hmmm. . .okay then. [Smiles] Anyway, do you know what day it is today?!  
  
RORY: No, but I'm guessing by your twisted and ecstatic face that it's something important.  
  
LORELAI: Well let's take a refresher course shall we. When you came in to the hospital what day was it?  
  
RORY: I don't know.  
  
LORELAI: You don't know? How are you ever going to get into Harvard with that attitude?  
  
RORY: Well, maybe I should just explain to them that I was in a car accident and was unconscious and wasn't aware that I would be tested on reading the calendar after surgery.  
  
LORELAI: Hmmm.you may have a point there. Anyway! If you said Saturday, you would be correct. Ding ding ding ding! Now at that point, after Mummy had finished having a stroke, the doctor informed her that you would be going home, oh wait a minute, let me think.TODAY! Yay!  
  
RORY: Really?  
  
LORELAI: Why yes Mary Lou, as of [Looks at her watch and waits a few seconds] NOW! You can shuffle that little butt of your out of bed and into the Gilmore Galvinator.  
  
RORY: Okay, Mum? Two things were wrong with that sentence. 1. What's with the watch thing and 2. The Gilmore Galvinator?  
  
LORELAI: Okay Miss 'Let's number everything' 1. Everyone in the movies does it and 2. You weren't around so I started naming things.  
  
RORY: But Galvinator? You couldn't think of a better name? I don't know like Jim, Bob, Matthew, Christoph. . . [There is a silence in the room] Yeah, I'm all out.  
  
LORELAI: Good. Now let's go! [LORELAI walks out the door then comes back in after a few seconds] By saying let's go, you are meant to follow sugarplum. Now let's. . .  
  
RORY: Ahh, Mum? [signals to all her junk lying around the room]  
  
LORELAI: Eh! Dag nabbit! Guess this may take a while huh?  
  
[CUT to LUKE'S DINER]  
  
LUKE: [Yells up the stairs] Jess, get your butt down here!  
  
JESS: [Comes walking down with Shane] Jeez, I'm coming, take some Prozac or somethin'.  
  
LUKE: What did you say?  
  
SHANE: He said take some. . .  
  
LUKE: I heard what he said and. . .wait a minute, who are you?  
  
SHANE: I'm. . .  
  
JESS: She is leaving, k? Bye.  
  
SHANE: [Kisses Jess] Bye. [Leaves]  
  
LUKE: You couldn't think of a more appropriate place to do that then my diner? I mean, god!  
  
KIRK: Yes?  
  
LUKE: What Kirk? I wasn't talking to you.  
  
KIRK: Oh, well you said God, I naturally assumed you meant me.  
  
JESS: Formed a new religion there Lukey?  
  
LUKE: Shut up! Kirk, you're not God, the name is Luke and Jess, get to work.  
  
JESS: Rightio. . . [Walks over to take someone's order]  
  
LUKE: [sighs] My day can not get any worse. [Lorelai walks in the door with Rory] Or maybe it can.  
  
LORELAI: Luke! It is us, you may begin to cheer! [Luke just stands there] Or not.  
  
RORY: [whispers to LORELAI] I see his Bring It On days are over.  
  
LORELAI: Pity, he would have made a great head cheerleader. [Both nod gravely]  
  
LUKE: Oh for God sake, here take this. [shoves some coffee in their hands and starts to walk away]  
  
LORELAI: Ooh Luke, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
LUKE: What? Oh yeah, Rory, glad to have you back and ummm. . .yeah. I don't know what to say, don't get hit by a car again?  
  
RORY: That was very. . .ahh touching Luke.  
  
LUKE: Yeah, well I try. [walks off]  
  
LORELAI: So everything's back to normal now huh?  
  
RORY: Yep, although your head is still freakishly large.  
  
LORELAI: Ha ha, but seriously I missed you babe. [Hugs RORY]  
  
RORY: Oooh! Is this one of those serious moments that all families have? Should I get a camera? Oh dear God, the tears are flowing!  
  
LORELAI: [releases RORY] And you wonder why we never have serious moments? Anyway, everyone's glad you're back honey.  
  
RORY: [Looks over at JESS] Not everyone.  
  
LORELAI: [Follows her line of sight] Oh Rory, you're still not pining over Jess are you? I thought that car whacked some sense into you.  
  
RORY: I know I shouldn't be, but before the accident, I went up there to tell him, that I, well, you know.  
  
LORELAI: Wanted to be his bunnykins?  
  
RORY: Not in those words, but yeah. . . And then the door opens and he's sucking face with some blonde girl. It just hurt y'know, and I know it shouldn't, but it does.  
  
LORELAI: Hun, seriously, you're better off without him, I mean look at me, I'm happy.  
  
RORY: [looks up sadly] Yeah, I guess single life isn't so bad.  
  
LORELAI: [concerned] Rory, you're not single, unless that's your name then you are single, but otherwise you're not. Remember Dean.  
  
RORY: Oh yeah, I know, I was just kidding around. Tomorrow he gets home and everything will be good again, it's just, I don't know, post hospital depression or something. Now, what do you say to a movie night? I'm in need of some Oompa Lumpas.  
  
LORELAI: Oh! Yay! Fun, let's go. [Gets up and grabs RORY'S and drags her towards the door]  
  
RORY: Aah, Mum? We have to pay remember.  
  
LORELAI: No we don't, we'll just ride off into the sunset and never have to see Luke again.  
  
RORY: That's a nice dream Mum, but what happens when morning comes and you feel the familiar ping of coffee withdrawl.  
  
LORELAI: Damn you and your smarts. Fine, we'll postpone our dream for now. You go pay Ms. Morality, while I raid the candy aisle at Dooses. [Walks off]  
  
RORY: [Goes back inside and walks up to the counter where Jess is] Hi.  
  
JESS: Hi. Paying?  
  
RORY: Yep. [Hands him the money]  
  
JESS: How was hospital?  
  
RORY: Good.  
  
JESS: Enjoy your coffee?  
  
RORY: Yep.  
  
JESS: Not very chatty today I see.  
  
RORY: Nope.  
  
JESS: Wow, I wonder how long someone's ever gone without using full sentences.  
  
RORY: Yeah, could get into the Guinness World Records huh? Oh wait, I forgot, you and Shane already hold that record. Damn, I was trying really hard too.  
  
JESS: What's that supposed to mean.  
  
RORY: Oh nothing, I'm sure you have many meaningful conversations when you decide to pry your faces apart.  
  
JESS: Wow, real mature.  
  
RORY: Whatever, do what you like.  
  
JESS: Nice to know I've got your permission.  
  
RORY: Shut up, I'm going, give Shane my best.  
  
JESS: Will do. [RORY walks out and slams the door]  
  
[LUKE walks over and stares out the window before turning to JESS]  
  
LUKE: What did you do?  
  
JESS: Nothing.  
  
LUKE: Jess. . .  
  
JESS: Look! Just let it go.  
  
LUKE: Okay, why don't you take a break? I don't what you smashing any plates.  
  
JESS: Fine. [Walks out of the diner and towards the bridge then stops short when he sees RORY]  
  
JESS: Huh, figures.  
  
Well, that's it for another chapter! Yay! I'll be writing more REALLY soon, tell me what you think! Pretty please!!!!!! 


	5. Walking Over Broken Glass

Walking Over Broken Glass  
  
Well guys, this is the fifth chapter of my FIRST STORY EVER! I hope you've liked it so far and THANKS heaps to those who've reviewed so far. Just for a recap: After returning from Washington, Rory decides to tell Jess how she feels but Gasp! Shock Horrror! She's hit by a car after finding him with Shane and is rushed to hospital where she chooses to stay with Dean. Quite the confused little girl isn't she?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, zilp, nada, zero, no matter how hard I wish. So please don't sue me!  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON GILMORE GIRLS  
  
LORELAI: Anyway, everyone's glad you're back honey.  
  
RORY: [Looks over at JESS] Not everyone.  
  
***** JESS: Fine. [Walks out of the diner and towards the bridge then stops short when he sees RORY]  
  
JESS: Huh, figures.  
*****  
  
[JESS walks up to RORY and sits down beside her, with their feet swinging over the edge. They don't say anything for a while]  
  
RORY: [Without looking up] What are you doing here?  
  
JESS: Well Miss Congeniality, if I knew I was going to get that warm a welcome I would have come sooner.  
  
RORY: [Looks up with a faint smile] I didn't get that pretty sash for nothing.  
  
JESS: [Returning the small smile] Yeah, well I always knew you'd achieve anything you put your mind to.  
  
RORY: [Turns away slightly embarrassed] Yeah, well I'm sure it'll look great on my Harvard application forms.  
  
[There is a moment of silence]  
  
JESS: So still doing the Harvard thing, hey?  
  
RORY: I guess so.  
  
JESS: [sarcastic] Gee, don't sound too exited there Miss Gilmore.  
  
RORY: That's the point though, I should be excited, but I'm not. [silence] That's normal though, right?  
  
JESS: You're asking the wrong person, I'll be lucky to get out of Stars Hollow High right now, let alone branch off into some Ivy League school. Although I hear the janitor's position at Yale is still open.  
  
RORY: Big aspirations you have.  
  
JESS: What can I say, I like to aim high.  
  
RORY: Seriously, don't you ever want something that you can't have?  
  
JESS: [stares intently at Rory who has her eyes closed and whispers] All the time.  
  
RORY: [opens her eyes] Huh? [as if she didn't hear]  
  
JESS: Nothing.  
  
[RORY lies back on the bridge, followed by JESS and they just stare up at the sky]  
  
RORY: This is nice.  
  
JESS: What?  
  
RORY: This. Just doing nothing, talking.  
  
JESS: Huh.  
  
RORY: What?  
  
JESS: It's just strange considering moments ago, if you recall, you hated me and by the look in your eyes, wanted to jump across the counter and kill me. Whereas now, you don't seem to have any homicidal tendencies at all.  
  
RORY: Meaning?  
  
JESS: Well, it's getting kind of hard these days to know when we're actually friends and when we're not. My god, it's like walking on broken glass.  
  
RORY: [sitting up and turning to look at JESS angrily] Well I'm sorry if our friendship is that much of an inconvenience for you. [stands up]  
  
JESS: What are you doing?  
  
RORY: Scuba diving. . .What does it look like? I'm leaving, save you from a lot of confusion. [walks away]  
  
JESS: Rory! [gets up and goes after her]  
  
[CUT to LUKE'S DINER]  
  
[LORELAI comes walking in and looks around the room]  
  
LORELAI: Rory? [sees LUKE] Oh Luke, have you seen Rory? She was supposed to meet me at home once she paid, but she didn't come back and I was home alone with all out ceramic animals and they started threatening me. Kind of like the small miniature pets of Chucky. I'm telling you, they're waiting for me, I can't go back without her, or at least an exorcist. [Breathes deeply] Okay, rant over, taking a breath.  
  
LUKE: Right. . .well I haven't seen her since she stormed out after paying.  
  
LORELAI: Rory stormed?  
  
LUKE: Yep, similar to a hurricane occurrence.  
  
LORELAI: But Rory never storms.  
  
LUKE: I'm telling you there was lightning.  
  
LORELAI: Well, what did you say to her when she was paying? You provoked her didn't you, you evil flannel wearing ape!  
  
LUKE: Ape?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, well if you made her storm then you do not deserve to be called a man.  
  
LUKE: You're weird and Jess was at the register, not me.  
  
LORELAI: Jess? Damn him! I've got to go find Rory.  
  
LUKE: Well you don't have to look far.  
  
LORELAI: Huh? [Luke motions out the window and we see Rory coming out from where the bridge was and Jess coming out after her]  
  
[CUT to PARK]  
  
JESS: Rory!  
  
RORY: [turns around to face him] What?!  
  
JESS: It's not what I meant.  
  
RORY: Well what did you mean then?  
  
JESS: I was just saying that you've changed, that you can't be yourself around me since it happened.  
  
RORY: Since it happened? I can't believe you're bringing that up!  
  
JESS: Oh my god Rory! Stop tip toeing around it. It happened, you kissed me, you ran off to Washington, the end.  
  
RORY: And it was a mistake, so why do you have to bring it up?  
  
JESS: Gee, I don't know, maybe because it's a fricken catalyst for our whole friendship.  
  
RORY: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
JESS: Just be honest for once Rory, no one's grading you here.  
  
RORY: You want me to be honest huh? You want the truth?  
  
JESS: Yes Jerry McGuire.  
  
RORY: Fine, the truth is it wasn't a mistake! I went to Washington and you know who I thought of the whole time? You. During the conferences I thought of you, when I went to bed I thought of you, my god, whenever I read a book I thought of how I couldn't wait to talk about it with you.  
  
JESS: Rory. . .  
  
RORY: No, I'm not finished. When I got home I went to see you and I was going to tell you how I wanted to be with you, not Dean and then you open the door and BAM! I was surprised you even knew I existed.  
  
JESS: Don't think that.  
  
RORY: [beginning to cry] Don't tell me what to think! You know what? Being hit by that car was probably the best thing that ever happened because it made me realise that I'm lucky to have Dean, and I was stupid to think that I ever meant as much to you, as you did to me. [Walks away]  
  
[JESS stands there as if to take everything in, and closes his eyes]  
  
***** Sorry this chapter was really short but I just wanted to put it up already! Anywayz, I hope you liked it and remember reviewing makes the magical pixies very happy. So Yay! I'll put the next chapter up reeeeaaallllyy soon. Buh Byez. 


	6. The Great Divide

The Great Divide  
  
Well guys, this is the sixth chapter of my FIRST STORY EVER! I hope you've liked it so far and THANKS heaps to those who've reviewed so far. Just for a recap: After returning from Washington, Rory decides to tell Jess how she feels but Gasp! Shock Horrror! She's hit by a car after finding him with Shane and is rushed to hospital where she chooses to stay with Dean. Quite the confused little girl isn't she?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, zilp, nada, zero, no matter how hard I wish. So please don't sue me!  
  
Well On with the Show  
  
[RORY comes running into the house and leans against the wall, her eyes closed tightly, when the phone rings. Yet she makes no move to pick it up and instead lets it run to the machine.]  
  
MACHINE: Hey you've reached us and by us we mean, or I mean because my evil daughter was too stubborn to participate in our message, even though it is our only communication with the outside world seeing that we live in a dumpster. . .but yeah, you get the point. Peace Out! And, of yeah, before we forget, leave a message.  
  
DEAN: Hey Ror? Yeah, it's me and I was just calling to tell you I got home tonight, but I guess you're not there, judging by the fact that I'm having a conversation with your answering machine. So I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Okay then, bye, I love you.  
  
[RORY sighs at DEAN'S final words and presses a button on the answering machine]  
  
MACHINE: Message deleted at 6:47pm.  
  
[RORY picks up the phone and dials a number]  
  
RORY: [When someone picks up] Yeah, Dean? Hi it's me. . .  
  
[CUT to LUKE'S DINER]  
  
LUKE: [To LORELAI] What the hell was that all about? I swear to God it's like Days of Our Lives around here lately.  
  
LORELAI: [sighs to herself] God I knew this thing was going to come to a head sooner or later.  
  
LUKE: What would come to a head? Am I supposed to know something?  
  
LORELAI: [to herself] She must be feeling like such crap right now, I've got to get home. [Gets up and walks toward the door]  
  
LUKE: No wait, Lor, what's going on? [Goes over and grabs her arm]  
  
LORELAI: [Looks down at her arm and then looks up in defeat] Rory likes Jess.  
  
[LORELAI turns around and walks off out the door]  
  
[LUKE sighs and looks confused. Seconds later JESS walks in with his hands in his pockets and walks upstairs, and LUKE follows suit]  
  
[CUT to LUKE'S APARTMENT]  
  
LUKE: [comes through the door to find JESS lying on the couch] Would you mind telling me what that was all about?  
  
JESS: Yes.  
  
LUKE: Wrong Answer.  
  
JESS: Damn, looks like I don't win the car then. Pity.  
  
LUKE: [warily] Jess. . .come on, you either tell me what happened and I leave you alone, or you don't and we'll be painting each other's toenails until the wee hours of the night.  
  
JESS: Luke, it's none of your business.  
  
LUKE: Rouge would highlight your cheekbones very well. . .  
  
JESS: Look, we just had a fight, no biggie.  
  
LUKE: I thought you guys were friends.  
  
JESS: Yeah? Well Apparently not.  
  
LUKE: Meaning?  
  
JESS: [looks over at LUKE] Whatever you want it to mean.  
  
LUKE: [adjusts his baseball cap] Look Jess, you can sit there as sarcastic and cynical as you want, but I want to tell you that things between Rory and you, well. . .  
  
JESS: [Gets up off the couch and walks towards the door] I know what you're trying to say, I've heard it enough okay. I know I'm a bad influence, I know I'll only hurt her and I know that I'm no good for her, and for once I agree. So I'll stay away from her okay? I'm the black sheep, I think it, and so does everyone else. [Leaves]  
  
LUKE: [Quietly to himself] She doesn't.  
  
[CUT to LORELAI'S HOUSE]  
  
LORELAI: [Walks into RORY'S room to find her asleep in bed] Rory? Honey? Are you asleep?  
  
RORY: [Groans] Not anymore.  
  
LORELAI: Oh well, what a coincidence, neither am I.  
  
RORY: Ha ha, you're so funny.  
  
LORELAI: [Throws her arms us in the air] Hah! Finally she admits to my comic genius!  
  
RORY: Yes, now that I've inflated your ego tremendously, would you mind telling me why the sudden wake up call?  
  
LORELAI: I was just wondering how you were doing?  
  
RORY: Doing? Fine, I guess, why wouldn't I be?  
  
LORELAI: Well, I mean after your recent screaming match with Jess.  
  
RORY: [looks down embarrassed] Oh, that.  
  
LORELAI: Yes that. And although I do enjoy a good Jess beating, you both looked pretty upset when you stormed off. What did you say to him?  
  
RORY: Nothing much, just a few things.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, so like pick up some milk, tie your shoelace, world peace, stuff like that?  
  
RORY: Yep, pretty much.  
  
LORELAI: [disbelievingly] Uh huh, sure.  
  
RORY: Really Mum, it was nothing, just a bit of closure.  
  
LORELAI: Closure? In the sense that now everything is to remain shut?  
  
RORY: Yes.  
  
LORELAI: Good.  
  
RORY: Good.  
  
[They sit in silence]  
  
RORY: So Dean rang.  
  
LORELAI: Really, I thought he didn't get back until tomorrow?  
  
RORY: So did I, but he said he'd missed me and wanted to come home earlier.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, now that's sweet. I can feel my teeth rotting as we speak.  
  
RORY: Gross! But true. We're going to spend tomorrow together.  
  
LORELAI: Great. So did you tell him?  
  
RORY: About Jess?  
  
LORELAI: No, about the accident.  
  
RORY: Yeah, on the phone before. He wanted to come over but I told him not to worry. Besides, I'm fine now.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, except for that thing growing on your side.  
  
RORY: Oh, of course but other that that?  
  
LORELAI: Yep, you're fine. Which is good, because I think I might have to disown you if you ever end up in hospital again. Could ruin my reputation.  
  
RORY: And what reputation would that be again?  
  
LORELAI: That I am the best mother in the whole world, isn't it obvious?  
  
RORY: Yeah, especially with the constant beatings you give me.  
  
LORELAI: Glad we're in agreement. Night Sweets. [Walks out the door]  
  
RORY: [Calls out] Night Mum, we'll tend to my welts in the morning.  
  
LORELAI: [Calls from Off Screen] Until then.  
  
[CUT to CENTRE TOWN, NEXT DAY]  
  
[RORY is walking along with a book when DEAN comes up behind her and kisses her]  
  
RORY: Hey! [DEAN kisses her again]  
  
DEAN: Hey, god I missed you.  
  
RORY: Yeah? Well I missed you too. Although it's kind of hard not to miss anyone when you're shackled in a dorm room with Paris for weeks on end.  
  
DEAN: Even Kirk?  
  
RORY: Especially Kirk. I don't think I realised just how much I love this town.  
  
DEAN: What about me?  
  
RORY: What about you?  
  
DEAN: Did you realise just how much you loved me?  
  
RORY: [Laughs and lightly kisses DEAN] Of course.  
  
DEAN: [jokingly] You never know, you could have taken part in some kind of summer fling with one of those Washington Senators.  
  
RORY: [Looks panicky] I'd never do that to you.  
  
DEAN: [Sees that she looks worried] I know Rory, I was just kidding. So how about we get some lunch?  
  
RORY: Absolutely, I'm starving! [Takes Dean's hand and they start to walk off]  
  
DEAN: Rory?  
  
RORY: Yeah?  
  
DEAN: I think you being so hungry has distorted your perception, because if I remember correctly, we just passed Luke's.  
  
RORY: Yeah I know, I thought we could go to Al's instead.  
  
DEAN: I know I'm not one to argue with Gilmore eating habits, but why?  
  
RORY: Because I've spent the last few days bingeing on Luke's and that much fried food was not good for my normally invincible system.  
  
DEAN: Okay then, to Al's it is. Tell me again why you didn't see that gallons of fat and grease would someday seek revenge.  
  
RORY: Well, I do now. But you know what they say, hindsight's 20/20.  
  
DEAN: Yeah.  
  
[They walk off towards Al's]  
  
[CUT to SIDEWALK, NIGHT]  
  
[Rory and Dean are both walking with milkshakes]  
  
RORY: Now this could possibly be the world's greatest milkshake.  
  
DEAN: Possibly the world's greatest beverage.  
  
[RORY stops walking and stops to glare at DEAN]  
  
RORY: Did you just put milkshakes in the same category as coffee? Because it's just not possible to even compare the two.  
  
DEAN: Of course not, you must have heard wrong.  
  
RORY: Sure, evil man.  
  
[They keep walking and stop when they see JESS and SHANE ahead making out furiously. RORY looks down hurt, and DEAN notices]  
  
DEAN: [Sarcastically] Match made in heaven, huh?  
  
RORY: [Looks up] Yeah, which is strange considering where they are headed in their afterlife.  
  
DEAN: [Chuckles] Lucifer's wife seems to have a liking to peroxide.  
  
RORY: Hmmm. . .[Turns back to DEAN] What time is it?  
  
DEAN: 8:00, why?  
  
RORY: I have to go, my Mum and I planned to have our first movie night since I got home. Kind of a bonding type thing, although I don't know if we could be any closer if she was surgically attached to me.  
  
DEAN: [Puts his hands on RORY'S shoulders] Ror, you're rambling. Go, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? [kisses her]  
  
RORY: Bye. [DEAN walks off and RORY takes one last sad look at JESS and SHANE before walking back home]  
  
[CUT to DEAN walking down the street, and crashes into LORELAI]  
  
LORELAI: Holy crap!  
  
DEAN: Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.  
  
LORELAI: Well, I'll just let you off with a warning this time young man.  
  
DEAN: [smiles] Well that's awfully kind of you ma'am.  
  
LORELAI: [smiles] So how was your day?  
  
DEAN: Great, it's beginning to feel like I never left though, which is weird.  
  
LORELAI: Hey you should try visiting my parents every week. It's hell in a nutshell.  
  
DEAN: Yeah, so are you headed back home now?  
  
LORELAI: Nah, I've got to work at the Inn tonight.  
  
DEAN: Of, does Rory know?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah I told her this morning, why?  
  
DEAN: [deep in thought] Oh, no reason. I've got to go. Nice seeing you again Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: You too. Toodle-oo. Hey I rhymed! God, I'm funny. [walks off]  
  
[DEAN stands there with an angry/confused look on his face]  
  
Yay! Another chapter done! I'm so happy I could. . .uhhhh. . .do something happy people do. (Yes! Good Save). Well anyway, hope you like it, and please review, tell me the GOOD, the BAD and the UGLY. Even if it kills me I know I would have died for a purpose. Also tell me any suggestions for what you want to happen in the story. Okilidokily neighbourinos. Buh Byez. 


	7. The Underlying Subtext

The Underlying Subtext  
  
Well guys, this is the seventh chapter of my FIRST STORY EVER! I hope you've liked it so far and THANKS heaps to those who've reviewed so far. Just for a recap: After returning from Washington, Rory decides to tell Jess how she feels but Gasp! Shock Horrror! She's hit by a car after finding him with Shane and is rushed to hospital where she chooses to stay with Dean. Quite the confused little girl isn't she?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, zilp, nada, zero, no matter how hard I wish. So please don't sue me!  
  
I swear I was so mad this morning, because I had just stayed up the night before finishing this chapter and after I saved it and everything I woke up to find my floppy disk stuffed up and I had to rewrite the whole thing from scratch. Grrrrr!  
  
Well On with the Show  
  
***** Well since the last chapter, our lovely angst ridden characters have since returned to school, thus their appearance at school. (All nod gravely at my stupidity)  
  
*****  
  
[CUT to STARS HOLLOW HIGH]  
  
TEACHER: . . .and thus ends our analysis of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. So with that said, it is time to hand out your task for this topic. [Class groans] Ahhh, yes, just the exited sound I wanted from the class. [starts handing out papers] Now for this particular work requirement you will be placed in pairs [class chears], ALTHOUGH, keep in mind that I will decide the groups seeing that some of you take it upon yourselves to work anything but productively. Anyway. . .  
  
[TIMELAPSE]  
  
TEACHER: [calling out groups]  
  
Jennifer Collins and Dean Forrester  
  
Timothy Cardon and Tara Jenkins  
  
Brett Fleet and Sarah Hodgkin  
  
And lastly, Lane Kim and Jess Mariano.  
  
[LANE looks up in horror as the bell rings and students begin to file out of class. She picks up her things and walks towards JESS who is leaning back on his chair reading. Upon hearing LANE approach, he looks up]  
  
JESS: [smirks] So I guess we're study buddies then.  
  
LANE: [sarcastically] Lucky me.  
  
JESS: Well it's good you realise just how fortunate you are.  
  
LANE: [annoyed] Ugh! This sucks, why'd I have to get stuck with you?  
  
JESS: [returning to his book] You're Welcome.  
  
LANE: [places her hand over his book] Okay, so I guess it's become pretty obvious that you read, but the real question is have you managed to read the required text?  
  
JESS: Yes, I've read the book. Anything else?  
  
LANE: No, so I'll meet you at the diner after closing.  
  
JESS: [looking up] I don't think so.  
  
LANE: Well I do, because God knows you can't come to my house because Mama will shoot you where you stand, and we sure as hell aren't postponing just so you don't miss out on any of your precious make out time.  
  
JESS: [sighs] Fine.  
  
LANE: Fine!  
  
[JESS stares after LANE as she walks away and then starts to read again]  
  
[CUT to LUKE'S DINER, NIGHT]  
  
[RORY walks in carrying a large box and approaches LUKE]  
  
LUKE: [eyeing the box] You moving house or something?  
  
RORY: Huh? Oh no! We were cleaning out our Garage for Lane's band to practice in and Mum came across about ten thousand things she's borrowed from you over the years.  
  
LUKE: And knowing your Mum, they've been placed for endless amounts of time in the darkest, damp spot in the garage and now have some kind of weird, green skin.  
  
RORY: [looks in the box and wrinkles her nose] Uuhhh. . .  
  
LUKE: [nods knowingly] Thought so. Anyway, can you just dump it upstairs in the apartment. I've got to go out for a while and pick up somethings.  
  
RORY: Sure. [Walks upstairs]  
  
[CUT to LUKE'S APARTMENT]  
  
[RORY opens the door carrying the box and JESS and LANE turn around when they hear her enter]  
  
RORY: [confused] Lane?  
  
LANE: [getting up and running to hug RORY] Uh Rory! Thank God you're here!  
  
JESS: [to LANE] How come I didn't get a hug when you greeted me.  
  
LANE: You're lucky I didn't kill you when I greeted you.  
  
JESS: Such obscene references! I don't think your mother would be very pleased to hear of your attitude young lady.  
  
LANE: You wouldn't DARE!  
  
[JESS raises his eyebrows in response]  
  
LANE: [annoyed] Ugh! You're so irritating. But lucky for me, my salvation has arrived.  
  
RORY: [shaking her head] Uh uh! I'm not staying.  
  
LANE: What?! No you have to stay, besides we're nearly done anyway.  
  
RORY: Exactly, so my presence here would be of no use.  
  
LANE: Quite the opposite actually, because your being here will save the last piece of sanity I have left and besides, I need someone who is actually willing to contribute to the workload. [glares at JESS]  
  
RORY: [sarcastically] What an incentive! Not only do I get thrown into your little war field, but I also get to do YOUR homework.  
  
LANE: See, I knew you'd understand!  
  
JESS: Quite the clever one, isn't she?  
  
RORY: [glaring at JESS] Fine, I'll stay. But you owe me!  
  
[RORY sits down on the floor so that she is to the left of LANE, but facing JESS]  
  
LANE: [happily] Yay! We love you!  
  
[JESS shifts uncomfortably and RORY averts her eyes to the floor and begins leafing through the books]  
  
RORY: So, at least you guys got an easy book to read.  
  
LANE: Are you kidding me? With all the thees and thous? I mean give me the movie any day!  
  
JESS: [sarcastically] Oh yes, and I'm sure checking out Leonardo DiCaprio the whole movie made it a lot easier to understand.  
  
LANE: [turning to face JESS] Okay for one? Leo lost all his cuteness factor as soon as Titanic hit our shores. And secondly? I cannot possibly see him that way anyway.  
  
JESS: And why is that exactly?  
  
RORY: She's saving herself for Davey Lane.  
  
JESS: [to LANE] You Am I?  
  
LANE: Yep. [JESS laughs] What?!  
  
JESS: Nothing, it's just that aside from the fact that you're you, you picked a guy that lives all the way in Australia.  
  
LANE: So?  
  
RORY: He has a point Lane. I mean you do seem to have chosen the most unattainable guy in the whole world.  
  
LANE: I know, but that's what makes it exciting! You know the thrill of knowing that even though you may never have him, but just the thought that you know there is the slightest possibility that you could. C'mon Rory, isn't there any guy you want.  
  
RORY: [nervously] Of course not, I have Dean.  
  
JESS: Ah yes, Malibu Ken.  
  
LANE: No, I know you have Dean, but I mean some unattainable guy that whenever you see him you can't help but feel butterflies in the pit of your stomach. Some guy that if he was standing right before you, you'd grab him and kiss him with a moment's thought?  
  
RORY: [shares a long glance with JESS before looking away] N. . .no.  
  
JESS: Really Rory? No guy at all?  
  
RORY: [ignoring JESS] No, and now that we've covered that tell me what you have to do for the assignment.  
  
LANE: Well, we've already covered the first five points and all that's left is the last one where you have to compare and contrast the two main characters, including their strengths, flaws, likes, blah blah blah.  
  
RORY: Well that doesn't sound too hard. Well, just start with Juliet, what would you say is something that makes her stand out above everyone else?  
  
LANE: [laughs] This is so hard, whenever I think of Juliet I can't stop picturing you and Paris. . .  
  
RORY: [playfully glaring] Shut Up You.  
  
LANE: Fine, anyway, I think. . .  
  
JESS: [staring directly at RORY] Juliet was weak.  
  
RORY: Excuse me?  
  
JESS: She was weak.  
  
RORY: [bitterly] And how exactly do you figure that?  
  
JESS: Throughout the whole play you see she too passive to tell her parents that she was going to like who she wanted to like.  
  
RORY: So you're saying that everything that happened was her fault?  
  
JESS: I didn't say that, but now that you mention it. . .  
  
RORY: [annoyed] I can't believe that you would be so close-minded! Things aren't that easy y'know! She had obligation and responsibilities. She had people she cared about who had made a lot of sacrifices for her and you're just saying that she should have risked everything for a guy she barely knew?  
  
JESS: Jeez, calm down Miss Gilmore, I was just sharing my opinion.  
  
LANE: Good, and now that you've both shared your opinions maybe we. . .  
  
RORY: [looking directly at JESS] The same could be said about Romeo.  
  
JESS: [turning to look at RORY] What?  
  
RORY: If fact, if you think about it, he was probably the most fickle character of the whole play.  
  
JESS: Oh really?  
  
RORY: Yes, really. If you recall, up until he meets Juliet, Romeo is completely infatuated with Rosaline. Yet when Juliet comes along, he just forgets about her like that. As if she didn't exist. Like he was simply waiting for something better to come along.  
  
JESS: Have you actually read the book? Because if you had, maybe you would realise that maybe what he felt for Rosaline was nothing compared to what he feels for Juliet.  
  
RORY: [voice rises] Well I'm sorry that I find it a little difficult to sympathise with a character that doesn't even know the difference between love and lust!  
  
JESS: Well how do you know he doesn't?  
  
RORY: Well how do you know he does?!  
  
JESS: [slightly yelling] I just do!  
  
[There is silence for a few seconds before LANE speaks]  
  
LANE: Okay then. Well there's obviously some kind of underlying subtext here, so I think it's time that we get going. Okay? Good. Well Jess, thank you for your hostility, always a pleasure and Rory? I think you need to go before I have to pry an axe from Jess' back. Right, well see you.  
  
[LANE and RORY leave]  
  
JESS: [sarcastically] Y'all come back now, y'hear.  
  
[Once they are out of sight JESS sighs and then gets up and walks out the door]  
  
[CUT to STREET, OUTSIDE]  
  
LANE: So do you want to tell me what that was about, or do I have to shake it out of you?  
  
RORY: What are you talking about? We were just having a discussion.  
  
LANE: [unconvinced] Uh huh, sure.  
  
RORY: What? We were. Just a very. . .uhh. . .lively discussion.  
  
[LANE stops RORY from walking and turns around to face her]  
  
LANE: Okay, Rory stop. Now I know I listen to insane amounts of rock music and will probably be deaf by the time I'm thirty, but just then? I know what I heard, and as your best friend I'm telling you that you need to sort out what's going on between you two before it becomes a problem.  
  
RORY: Lane, really, there's nothing going on between me and Jess. We're just very passionate about Shakespeare.  
  
LANE: [stares at RORY] Fine, but I have to get going now before Mama finds out where I've been. I swear she has spies or at the very least some kind of secret pact with God that she knows everything I do. See you later.  
  
RORY: Okay, bye Lane.  
  
[LANE walks home and RORY does the same but then suddenly stops short and sighs, remembering she left her bag at the apartment. So she turns around to go back]  
  
[CUT to OUTSIDE DOOSE'S]  
  
[DEAN walks out from after his shift and sees RORY walk back into LUKE'S. He sighs angrily, before turning to go home]  
  
[CUT to LUKE'S APARTMENT]  
  
[RORY knocks on the door, but there is no answer.]  
  
RORY: [muttering to herself] You've got to be kidding me. How could he have gone out already?  
  
[RORY opens the door and picks up her bag, but hesitates to leave and instead goes over to JESS' side of the apartment. She picks up a book on his bed and smiles when she reads the cover. The Fountainhead. She places it back on the bed and moves to look through a pile of books and CDs on the floor.]  
  
[A few minutes pass]  
  
JESS: What are you doing?  
  
[RORY drops the book and quickly stands up before turning around to face JESS]  
  
RORY: I was. . just. . umm. . .I forgot my bag.  
  
JESS: [raises his eyebrows] In my room?  
  
RORY: Well perhaps we should discuss this first, because technically this is not a room. Because is actual fact, a room is confined to four walls, which your area is not.  
  
JESS: Interesting, but you still haven't answered my question.  
  
RORY: Which was what again?  
  
JESS: Did you leave your bag in my room.  
  
RORY: Yes and no.  
  
JESS: Which one is it?  
  
RORY: Technically no, but as we already discussed this whole apartment is actually one large room, thus the answer to your question would be technically yes.  
  
JESS: Right, well maybe I should be more specific. Did you leave your bag on all my things, because, really, that is the only way that I can see that you would have a reason to search through my stuff. Do you know the answer to that question?  
  
RORY: Uhh. . .you know what? I'm all out of knowledge for today. I better get going.  
  
[RORY brushes past JESS on her way out and he reaches out and grabs her hand, pulling her back towards him]  
  
JESS: [whispers in her ear] By the way, he does know the difference.  
  
[RORY stands there with her eyes closed, obviously fighting an internal battle and opens them just in time to see JESS walk down the stairs. She sighs and wipes away the tears that are forming in her eyes, before leaving herself.]  
  
Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think and what you want to happen!!!!! Hope your New Year is filled with many magical elephants, turtles and of course, green, fuzzy bunny rabbits. Review please! 


	8. The Moonlight Shows Us Who We Really Are

The Moonlight Shows Us Who We Really Are  
  
Chapter number eight! Hoorah!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have had the phrase 'I OWN NOTHING' permanently tattooed on me.  
  
Well On with the Show. . .  
  
[OPEN at STARS HOLLOW HIGH corridor]  
  
LANE: [Running up behind JESS] Hey! Wait up.  
  
[JESS ignores her and continues to walk]  
  
LANE: Jess!  
  
JESS: [Sighs and finally turns around] What?  
  
LANE: Finally! God you walk fast.  
  
JESS: You think? Oh well, unfortunately I was turned down from the track team, so if you'll excuse me I'm going home to wallow. [Starts to turn around again]  
  
LANE: Wait! [Grabs his arm] Okay. Good. Now, this time stay. [Removes her hand from his arm and smiles when JESS doesn't move] Wow, progress. We won't need that leash after all.  
  
JESS: [Sighs annoyed] Look Lane, although I'd love to stay here and listen to you think up more ways to demean me, do you have a point? Cause I'd really like to get home sometime today.  
  
LANE: A point? Oh, right! Of course. So. . . Jess. . .  
  
JESS: [annoyed] Yeah?  
  
LANE: Interesting show you and Rory put on the other night.  
  
JESS: What are you talking about?  
  
LANE: I don't know, you tell me.  
  
JESS: Tell you what?  
  
LANE: What's going on between you and Rory.  
  
JESS: What do you think's going on?  
  
LANE: You know.  
  
JESS: Okay Lane, whatever you're hinting at just get to it.  
  
LANE: All I want to know is if something happened. . .?  
  
JESS: Lots of things happen Lane.  
  
LANE: I mean between you and Rory.  
  
JESS: Considering the shear distance between us right now I'd say something's happening. The conversion of oxygen to carbon dioxide, then the conversion of carbon dioxide to oxygen. Let me tell you, it's a vicious cycle.  
  
LANE: I mean, y'know, romantically.  
  
JESS: [averts his eyes] I'm gonna get going.  
  
LANE: Wait! Jess.  
  
[JESS walks off and LANE looks thoughtful]  
  
[CUT to LORELAI'S HOUSE]  
  
[RORY walks in and collapses on the couch next to LORELAI]  
  
RORY: I can't feel my feet.  
  
LORELAI: Maybe they wore away.  
  
RORY: Always a possibility.  
  
LORELAI: [Looks thoughtfully towards RORY] You do seem shorter today.  
  
RORY: [sighs and drops further onto the couch] So what's on your agenda tonight?  
  
LORELAI: I have to go to the Inn and watch Sookie drive herself insane once again as she looks to perfect the menu for tomorrow.  
  
RORY: That's not too bad I suppose.  
  
LORELAI: Oh no. It is.  
  
RORY: How? You'll both stay up all night cooking and joking around and then. . .  
  
LORELAI: Correction. Sookie will cook, I will joke and then, I will spend majority of the time listening to Sookie lecture me on how carrots are not funny and if I ever mention anything humorous about her vegetables again, I will be dealing with the business end of her wooden spoon.  
  
RORY: [cringes] Ouch.  
  
LORELAI: Exactly. So, what are madam's plans this fine evening?  
  
RORY: [sighs] Dean's taking me to a party for one of his school friends.  
  
LORELAI: And the sigh is for?  
  
RORY: For the bad music that awaits, for the disgusting food that I will have to avoid and for the excessive amounts of drunk teenagers who, I guarantee, by the end of the evening will be wearing each other socks on their heads.  
  
LORELAI: Who needs to be sober when you can be fashionable?  
  
RORY: I'm just warning you I may return a different person after being infected by tonight's activities.  
  
LORELAI: Alright, but whatever it is, it better not be contagious.  
  
[CUT to LUKES]  
  
KIRK: [Comes running in out of breath] Luke! Thank God! I'm so glad I've found you.  
  
LUKE: What are you on about?  
  
KIRK: I've been looking for you all day! I must say, you are one hard man to track down.  
  
LUKE: [sarcastically] Yes, I can imagine what a daunting task it would be, especially when I work in a building with my name printed in huge block letters on the front.  
  
KIRK: Exactly!  
  
LUKE: [stares at KIRK for a moment before answering] Right. . .So what do you want Kirk?  
  
KIRK: Sponsorship.  
  
LUKE: [in disbelief] Sponsorship?  
  
KIRK: Yes. For my acting career. I'm looking to make it big in Hollywood and you, my friend, are a very respected business man.  
  
LUKE: [sarcastically] Yeah, my influence has even worked its way into the white house.  
  
KIRK: So is that a yes?  
  
LUKE: [stares at KIRK like he's crazy] No!  
  
[Notices JESS walk towards the door] Hey! Where're you going?  
  
JESS: Out.  
  
LUKE: Out where?  
  
JESS: Shoe shopping.  
  
LUKE: [warily] Jess, for once in your life can you give a real answer.  
  
JESS: [placing his hand on his chest in shock] You don't believe me? I'm serious, my stilettos have worn thin.  
  
LUKE: Jess. . .  
  
JESS: They were my favourite pair too! Really made my legs feel special. [looks thoughtfully at LUKE for a moment] Y'know what? While I'm there I'll pick out a pair for you too. I bet you've got some killer pins under those jeans.  
  
[Before LUKE can respond JESS is out the door. LUKE sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He seems in a daze until he lowers his gaze and sees KIRK at his feet lifting up the bottom of his jeans]  
  
LUKE: Kirk!  
  
KIRK: [looking up] He's right. They are really nice.  
  
[CUT to PARTY night]  
  
[The party is already in full swing, DEAN is happily chatting to some of his friends from school while RORY stands uncomfortably to the side of him. She discreetly looks down at her watch and appears disappointed. Finishing off the rest of her drink she signals to DEAN that she's going to get another and he nods in response.]  
  
[CUT to KITCHEN at PARTY]  
  
[RORY looks out the window above the sink and sees a group of guys in the process of taking off their shoes and socks and putting them over their heads]  
  
RORY: [to herself] Oh, for god sake.  
  
JESS: Seems kind of pointless doesn't it.  
  
[RORY turns around in shock unaware that JESS had crept up behind her]  
  
RORY: [Stops for a second before responding] Yeah, well you're just jealous that you still have your inhibitions.  
  
JESS: [Smirks] Obviously.  
  
[They both go back to staring out the window before RORY turns to face JESS]  
  
RORY: Why are you here?  
  
JESS: [frowns] At the party, . . . or with you?  
  
RORY: [squirms uncomfortably] Both.  
  
JESS: Well I'm at the party because as far as Stars Hollow's social gatherings go, this is the only one so far that hasn't involved any poultry or small woodland creatures. While I'm with you because you just happened to be in the vicinity nearest the drinks.  
  
RORY: Logical.  
  
JESS: I thought so.  
  
RORY: So. . .  
  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
RORY: I'm sorry about the other night.  
  
JESS: The other night?  
  
RORY: Yeah, y'know.  
  
JESS: Oh. [He subconsciously steps closer] Why?  
  
RORY: [Averts her eyes as she feels him getting closer] I shouldn't have said some of the things I said.  
  
JESS: Why not?  
  
[DEAN stands in the doorway of the KITCHEN and remains quiet as he observes JESS step even closer and place both of his hands on the counter either side of RORY]  
  
RORY: [softly] They were wrong.  
  
[RORY'S eyes flutter close and her breathing becomes more erratic]  
  
JESS: Were they?  
  
[JESS gently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and leans forward. Before he can see anymore DEAN leaves angrily. Just as their lips touch RORY places her hands on his chest and pulls away]  
  
RORY: [weakly] I can't.  
  
JESS: You can't, or you won't?  
  
RORY: [Avoids his eyes] Dean's probably looking for me.  
  
[She walks around JESS and out the door]  
  
[CUT to BACKYARD]  
  
[DEAN is sitting alone on a bench when RORY approaches]  
  
RORY: Hey you! [sits beside him] Where've you been?  
  
[DEAN is silent]  
  
RORY: [frowns slightly] Are you alright?  
  
[DEAN looks to RORY quickly and then to his feet]  
  
DEAN: I think we should break up.  
  
RORY: W. . .What? Why?  
  
DEAN: I don't want to talk about Rory. It's just not going to work out.  
  
RORY: You can't just say that and expect me to believe it. I want to know why.  
  
DEAN: [sighs] Look Rory, be happy, I'm letting you off easy here.  
  
RORY: YOU'RE letting ME off easy? Since when did this become by fault?  
  
DEAN: [gets up and starts to walk away] I have to go.  
  
RORY: [gets up after him and places her hand on his arm to spin him around] Dean!  
  
DEAN: [raising his voice] What Rory?  
  
RORY: When did you decide this?  
  
DEAN: When did you start wanting Jess?  
  
[RORY is silent and DEAN shakes his head slightly as if he knows what she's thinking]  
  
DEAN: That's what I thought.  
  
[DEAN turns around and walks off leaving RORY standing there alone with her arms wrapped tightly around herself]  
  
That's it for this chapter! I know it took ages and believe me, I'm SORRY. Please REVIEW and if you really want to make me happy please read my other story 'All That Glitters'. Thanks heaps darlz. 


	9. Reading Between The Aisles

Reading Between the Aisles  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have had the phrase 'I OWN NOTHING' permanently tattooed on me.  
  
Well On with the Show. . .  
  
[CUT to SIDEWALK]  
  
LORELAI: So, you're single.  
  
RORY: Yup.  
  
LORELAI: [concerned] And you're ok with this?  
  
RORY: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
LORELAI: Are you sure?  
  
RORY: Yeah. . .I just. . .[sigh]  
  
LORELAI: What?  
  
RORY: It's just, I think I knew it was over awhile ago, but I just choose to ingore it..  
  
LORELAI: [forces a smile] Well if you're sure you're okay then.  
  
RORY: Positive.  
  
LORELAI: [nodding] Okay then.  
  
RORY: [staring at LORELAI strangely] Alright. . .Well, I'll see you after school then.  
  
LORELAI: 'Kay, bye.  
  
[RORY walks off and LORELAI sighs to herself]  
  
LORELAI: This supportive mum act is so going to bite you in the ass.  
  
[CUT to BOOKSHOP, Afternoon]  
  
[RORY is browsing down one of the aisles and turns the corner to see JESS leafing through a book he's just picked out]  
  
RORY: I wouldn't get that if I were you.  
  
JESS: [looks up at RORY then down again at the book] And why is that?  
  
RORY: [steps a little closer] It's not one of his best.  
  
JESS: [getting up] Yeah, well I guess I'll find that out when I read it then.  
  
RORY: So you're going to get it then?  
  
JESS: [sighs] What do you want with me Rory?  
  
RORY: [unsure] Wh. . .what do you mean?  
  
JESS: I mean, the other night you couldn't even stand to be near me and now you're here making meaningless small talk with me about a book that you don't even like.  
  
RORY: So?  
  
JESS: [disbelieving] So? This doesn't seem a little bipolar to you?  
  
RORY: No. . .I mean. . .[sighs] It's kind of ironic huh?  
  
JESS: What is?  
  
RORY: That I always seem to be talking when I don't want to talk.  
  
JESS: [annoyed] Meaning?  
  
[RORY steps forward nervously and kisses JESS. After a moment she pulls away and looks up at JESS who says nothing. Suddenly she looks regretful and begins to retreat backwards when JESS grabs her jacket and pulls her back to passionately kiss her again]  
  
JESS: [pulling away] Wait. . .stop.  
  
RORY: [breathlessly] What?  
  
JESS: I can't do this.  
  
RORY: [confused] Do what?  
  
JESS: This.  
  
RORY: Why not?  
  
JESS: [sighs] Just go back to your boyfriend Rory.  
  
[JESS walks past RORY]  
  
RORY: [calling out after him] We broke up.  
  
[JESS stops walking and slowly turns around and walks back]  
  
JESS: You know you could have mentioned that before I made an ass out of myself.  
  
RORY: Now where would the fun be in that?  
  
JESS: [smirks] I don't know, maybe it went into hiding with your human decency.  
  
RORY: I always knew they'd elope one day.  
  
[RORY and JESS look at each other. RORY steps forward and rests her forehead against his]  
  
RORY: So we try?  
  
JESS: Yeah, we try.  
  
[CUT to DOOSE'S MARKET]  
  
[DEAN is serving at the counter looking depressed when LORELAI walks up with a basket of groceries]  
  
LORELAI: Hey Dean.  
  
DEAN: Hey. . .Paper or plastic.  
  
LORELAI: Umm. . .god I hate this decision. I mean, I know plastic is bad, but then I think of paper bags and I just. . .  
  
DEAN: [cutting her off] Both it is.  
  
[They both stand in silence for a while listening to DEAN pack the groceries]  
  
DEAN: [quietly] So is she with him now?  
  
LORELAI: I'm not sure, but I'm not counting anything out.  
  
DEAN: Oh.  
  
[There's a silence again]  
  
DEAN: And you're okay with that?  
  
LORELAI: I have to be, I guess. [Forcing a laugh] It's apart of the cool mother's handbook.  
  
DEAN: Yeah. So you really have no concerns that she's dating Jess?  
  
LORELAI: [sighs] Look Dean, if you're asking me if I think she's doing the right thing, then I don't. And if you want to know if I think she's made the wrong decision, then yes, I think that too. She's my daughter, a little unbelievable to some at times, but she is, and I hate seeing her waste her time with a guy she barely knows. But that's life. [Grabs her groceries] Thanks for the groceries.  
  
[LORELAI leaves and DEAN walks into the storeroom]  
  
[Camera pans out to reveal RORY standing in the next aisle with an angry and sad look on her face, having heard LORELAI and DEAN'S conversation.]  
  
[CUT to LORELAI'S house]  
  
[RORY and LORELAI walk in the door having returned from their Friday night dinner]  
  
LORELAI: [hanging up the coat] Okay Oscar the Grouch, what was up with you tonight.  
  
RORY: [grudgingly] Nothing.  
  
LORELAI: Nothing? Nothing says the girl who ignored me the whole evening.  
  
RORY: Well I'm sorry if you weren't the center of attention for once.  
  
LORELAI: Whoa. Alright, that's it. What's with you.  
  
RORY: [defensively] Nothing is with me, okay? I'm going to bed.  
  
LORELAI: [stopping her as she walks past] No, I want to talk about this.  
  
RORY: Well I don't.  
  
LORELAI: Rory.  
  
RORY: Fine, let's talk. What do you think of me and Jess?  
  
LORELAI: Excuse me?  
  
RORY: Me and Jess. You said you wanted to talk, so talk.  
  
LORELAI: We've discussed this already, I'm fine with you dating each other.  
  
RORY: Really?  
  
LORELAI: Of course. What's the matter with you? You're acting as if I'm against the whole idea.  
  
RORY: Well you had no problem telling Dean that.  
  
LORELAI: [taken aback] He told you what we talked about?  
  
RORY: No. But next time you decide to discuss your disappointment over your daughter you may want to check if she's in the next aisle first.  
  
LORELAI: [steps forward towards RORY but she turns away] Rory look. . .  
  
RORY: I'm going for a walk.  
  
[RORY leaves the door open as she walks out and LORELAI calls out after her]  
  
LORELAI: Rory!  
  
Okay! That's it. Review please! 


End file.
